Blank Page
by chordcedes
Summary: Again with the break-up fic, a little onesie based on Christina Aguilera's song. Beautiful Song, Amazing Pairing...


Based on Christina Aguilera's song. Don't own it or Glee. Why I do break-up stories, I will never know. This a bit different, seeing the POV is a girl and I'm a guy, but this is just too good of a song for me to stop writing.

So basically, Sam and Mercedes broke up (unknown pursuer) and its been weeks and Sam hasn't talked to Mercedes and she misses him, simply way too much. I believe this is Hurt/Comfort and is Rated T because there are minor triggering parts with cutting.

**Mercedes POV**

I get it, he's sorry. But the pain is too much. What if he doesn't change. But everyone makes mistakes. It was one little fight. This is all too much for me.

I hurt him to, yet he did the same.

Why can't Sam come back and save me from all this hurt. The pain is too much to take. The razor I've been using this whole time is just in the cabinet next to me. I'm too scared to even dare attempt doing that again.

I just want to be happy again. The tears keep falling down, but I suddenly feel pure. Like I got a clean slate. I retort and become emotional all over again.

I just want to change everything. I'm not who I was, I'm not who I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be on stage, in front of America, singing a soul song, but here. I'm on my bed, mascara running down my eyes and I'm tearing my heart into pieces.

I'm playing with my own emotions, like I should just clean myself up and go to Sam's house and say I'm sorry.

But how do I say I'm sorry.

I have to be legit and do the right thing. I hop off of the bed and pick up the tissue box. I dab on my eyes and clean my tears and the faded makeup. I change into my jeans and purple tee and look at myself. After weeks, I finally manage to smile.

The grimace falters to the realization of the reason I look this way. Sam.

Sam is always the constant boy in my life, the one who puts me on check. He keeps me balanced. Like both of our hearts beat at the same pace.

I get in my car and turn the radio on. Music, the one thing that always cheers me up. And my soul sister comes on. Christina Aguilera.

The soothing ballad takes me back, to Sam. The boy that caused me pain, happiness, excitement, anger, and laughter. The dorky impressions, the pecks on the lips, the memories.

I want to be with him again.

I park in his driveway. As I pass to the door and knock, I already hear the door opening.

In unison, we say "I'm Sorry."

I chuckle, "No, I'm sorry. I guess it's just that, I always feel that I always do less than you do but I realized that we balance each other out, you know."

"Totally, you should never feel like you do so little. I mean, everything you do is effortless, no one can belt like you can, or take care of 5 year olds like you, or make someone fall so hard for you that it's unreal."

"Thanks, I mean I fell for you hard as well, yet we both have different feelings about the separation," I clear my throat, "I still want to be with you."

"I do too," he smirked, "I always have." His hands wrap around my waist and I feel him moving closer to my lips. As the music in my mind muzzle towards an end, we kiss. It was so passionate, unlike all of the others. When we pull away, we both say, "I love you" and kiss again.

Stevie makes a face, "Ew, he's eating her face."

Stacy dismisses him, "I think it's romantic."

We pull apart for a second time, both in each others arms and smile at his siblings adorableness.

* * *

_I know there's hurt, I know there's pain,_

_But people change, Lord knows I've been no saint_

_In my own way, regret choices I've made_

_How do I say I'm sorry? How do I say I'm sorry?_

_I was scared, I was unprepared_

_Oh, for the things you said_

_If I could undo that I hurt you_

_I would do anything for us to make it through_

_Draw me a smile and save me tonight_

_I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life_

_Paint me a heart, let me be your art_

_I am a blank page waiting for life to start_

_Let our hearts stop and beat as one together_

_Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever_

_How can I erase decisions I've made?_

_How do I go back, what more can I say?_

_All that remains are hearts filled with shame_

_How do we say we're sorry? How do we say we're sorry_

_I was scared, I was unprepared_

_Oh, for the things you said_

_If I could undo that I hurt you_

_I would do anything for us to make it through_

_Draw me a smile and save me tonight_

_I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life_

_Paint me a heart, let me be your art_

_I am a blank page waiting for life to start_

_Let our hearts stop and beat as one together_

_Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever_

_I'd go back in time and I'll realize_

_Our spirits aligned and we'd never die_

_Draw me a smile and save me tonight_

_I'll be your blank page waiting for you to bring me to life_

_Paint me a heart, let me be your art_

_I am a blank page waiting for life to start_

_Let our hearts start and beat as one together_

_Let our hearts start and beat as one forever_


End file.
